Need You Here
by cwsquared
Summary: When you are falling in love, but grieving at the same time, it helps to have your best friend to talk to. But JD no longer has that option. Major character death and JDox love. No idea where I am going with this one, just had some stuff floating around in my head. In need of a Beta, PM if interested


JD paced back and forth in the waiting area, his arms crossed tightly under his chest, eyes locked in a glair match with the floor.

"Hey Scooter." The Janitor said, walking up to the young doctor. JD's eyes snapped up to him, anger obvious in his blue orbs.

"Fuck off." JD growled, not caring about his language right now or what anyone around thought.

"JD!" Elliot screeched from her seat in the room. He looked away from the shocked taller man to the fire alarm in the room.

"No Elliot! You two might have some twisted relationship, but this guy has been nothing but a jerk to me since day one. And I will not put up with it now!" JD ended up yelled, turning away to start pacing again.

"Just wanted to say I hope he's okay." Janitor mumbled before walking off.

"JD-" Carla started, but her words caught in her throat as The Todd walked out of the metal double doors, his face nothing but pain and sorrow.

"Oh God." She choked out before fully weeping, clutching her daughter to her chest. JD noticed none of this as he shoved past The Todd and rushed into the operating room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The moment he stepped into the room Turk shot up on the table, a large smile on his face as the lights clicked back on, camera men and sound girls rushing into the room.

"Got ya buddy!" Turk yelled, laughing as he threw his arm over Carla who was also laughing with Izzy in her arms.

"Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" A male voice said, getting JD's attention.

"John Garfield?!" JD said with a laugh.

"How much make-up do they use to make you black and white?"

"JD! You can't just ask that." Elliot said, setting off a laugh track

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

JD stood in shock as the nurses removed all the monitors and breathing tube.

"Turk?" He asked, his voice soft as he looked at the still body of his friend, gaining the nurses attentions.

"Dr. Dorian…" One spoke, glancing at the other ladies before continuing

"Turk. It's not funny anymore." JD said, his voice stronger this time as he took a hesitant step forward.

"Dr. Dorian, you shouldn't be in here right now." Before the nurse knew what was happening she was pushed into the discarded surgical tray as JD moved to the table, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"Christpher Duncan Turk! You wake up right now! This is no longer funny!" He yelled, shaking the non-responsive body, tears blurring his vision. He pulled his shoulder away from a nurse, holding stronger to the cooling shoulders in his grip.

"Security!" A nurse yelled, grabbing her coworkers arm to stop her from trying to stop JD.

"You wake up now! Carla needs you! Izzy needs her dad!" He screamed, the tears flowing unstopped down his face.

"You promised." His voice breaking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

JD and Turk laughed as they drunkenly stumbled into the apartment, both men absently patting Rowdy on the head.

"Dude, I can't believe that-that these nights are over." JD said as they flopped down onto the couch, their shoulders pressed together for support.

"Come on Vanilla Bear. We will still chill. Just gonna be not as often."

"Promise?" JD asked, scared about losing his best friends now that he was to be a father.

"Till we're old and grey. Now I'm gonna go get my cuddle on with my baby mama." Turk said, patting his knee before stumbling to his bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

JD didn't notice who came into the room or that they kept him from falling to the floor as he gave over to his grief, his hands leaving the shoulders of his best friend one last time.

Perry looked sadly at the man in his arms, He knew the pain of losing your best friend but he had been ready, prepared, for Ben. This was too fast, too sudden, too unfair. His eyes snapped to the nurses in the room who were whispering amongst themselves.

"Get out. Now." He said, voice low and void of emotion. The nurses quickly rushed out of the room, none of them even daring to look back as the two men held each other in the dark operating room.


End file.
